


Raging Storm

by MusingsOfSaturn



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Scene Rewrite, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn
Summary: A rewrite of the thawing scene in the first ‘Frozen’ film. Anna, Elsa, Hans, and Kristoff race across the icy fjord in pursuit of their destinies, and an act of true love changes Arendelle forever.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Raging Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so excited to finally be able to share this oneshot with you all for Kristanna Week 2020. The first prompt was all about rage, passion, and fire, and when this idea came to mind it just demanded to be written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and happy Kristanna Week everybody!  
> ~Saturn

The storm raged on around them.

Elsa, in her panic, ran across the frozen fjord. Her hands were pressed close to her chest, desperate not to do any more harm, even as the wind picked up and the blizzard swirled even harder around them.

Hans was in pursuit of her. He could hardly see anything for the walls of white in front of him. The snow was oppressive, unyeilding, but still he pressed forward in search of the snow queen.

Kristoff ran on, calling Anna’s name into the howling wind as he went. He had seen storms, he’d felt ice, and yet he felt he was completely unprepared for anything quite like this. He’d never felt a sense of danger of this magnitude in all his life.

Anna could feel the sensation of ice within her chest, freezing her from the inside out. Her limbs were stiff, as though the very blood in her veins was freezing. It stung her in pinpricks, caused her to shiver and struggle, and yet she continued on. There was only one thing in the world that could save her now, and he was out on the fjord. If she could just keep going, she could finally kiss Kristoff in an act of true love that would thaw her frozen heart.

In the corner of his eye, Hans detected a flash of blue that interrupted the oppressive mass of white snow that flurried through the air. A soft sob, barely audible over the sound of the storm, convinced him that he’d found his target at last.

“Elsa!” he called out to her. She stopped, turning to him. The whites of her eyes were clearly visible, and her chest was heaving with frantic breaths. “Elsa, you have to surrender. Please, stop this storm!” He stood, strong and certain, gazing at the snow queen as she moved closer to him.

“Don’t you see?” she cried desperately. “I can’t! You have to let me go.”

“Elsa, you can’t run from this! No harm will come to you if you stop this now.”

She shook her head, before asking him, “Where is my sister? Where’s Anna?”

Hans disguised the truth from her behind a mask of concern and sorrow. “Anna? She returned from the mountains weak and cold. You froze her heart,” he told her, watching as Elsa stilled in horror. “I tried to save her, but I was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned _white_. Your sister is dead - because of _you_.”

Suddenly, the wind softened, before dying out all together. The swirling flakes of snow and hail stood still in the air. Elsa barely noticed as the slowly drifted towards the ground, until the sky was finally clear.

Her panic gave way to an icy grief. It encompassed everything, her entire being, and the weight of it dragged her body to the floor. In a heartbroken howl, Elsa wept for Anna, her sister, whose warm and loving life had been snuffed out because of the monster that Elsa had become.

As the storm stood still, Anna finally locked eyes with Kristoff across the frozen fjord.

A sense of relief flooded through them both, and Kristoff breathed her name before he took off running towards her. He moved as fast as he could, skidding on the ice of the fjord a few times, desperate to cover the distance between in as short a time as possible.

Anna’s limbs continued to stiffen, and she felt ice coursing through her as she stepped in his direction. Every movement was agony, and still she struggled in Kristoff’s direction, urgently aware that she had mere moments to reach her true love and save herself.

A sound to her right caught her attention, and she turned stiffly to see Hans unsheathing his sword. On the ground, defenceless and unaware, her sister lay in a broken heap, and Anna watched in horror as Hans started to stalk towards her.

Rage overcame her.

Hans Westergaard had taken advantage of her when she was lonely, naive, and desperate. He’d captured her attention, and her heart, intentionally and with vicious intent.

When she’d come to him, trusting and desperate, he threw it all back in her face. Cruelly, he deliberately left her to die a painful death, alone and terrified.

All along, his plan had been to destroy Anna and her sister. For the sake of his own greed, he was willing to lie, abuse, and murder. He’d thought of staging an ‘accident’ for her sister, and now he finally thought he had an excuse to kill her in cold blood, even as she was unable - or unwilling - to defend herself.

As he raised the sword, Anna knew that he thought he had won. That he thought Arendelle was his for the taking.

And that thought filled her with so much burning fury that she felt herself growing hot.

Torn, she turned to Kristoff, who was still running towards her, desperate to save her life. Then she turned back to Elsa, who lay on the floor as Hans marched menacingly towards her. She could save herself, or she could save her sister. In the end, it was an easy choice to make.

All Kristoff could do was watch as the woman he loved shot him a look of apology, before turning away from him and running away across the fjord.

The ice in Anna’s veins seemed to melt, and her renewed heat and strength made her feel powerful and capable. Renewed, she darted across the fjord at an inhuman pace, leaping between Hans and her sister. As he brought the sword down towards them both, she raised her hand, blazing hot, and shouted with a fearsome, burning love for her sister.

“No!”

As the sword - sharpened to a deadly point - touched her flesh, the metal bubbled and melted. Hans and Anna gazed in wonder at the weapon. All that remained in his hand was the hilt. The blade was warped and dripping molten steel onto the ice of the fjord.

At Anna’s shout, Elsa had jumped to her feet. She was completely enthralled at the sight of her sister blazing with magical heat that made her body seem to glow from within.

Anna’s fury was now redirected away from the weapon, and was aimed squarely at the monster who had wielded it. Her hand, still outstretched, emitted sparks and embers, and finally a glowing red flame. It flew from Anna’s flesh, striking Hans in the chest and sending him soaring backwards. He hit the mast of a ship, before dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. His body lay completely still.

“Anna.”

Elsa’s soft, incredulous voice captured Anna’s attention. Her hand lowered as she turned towards her sister, and the otherwordly glow that had consumed her flesh slowly faded.

The sisters embraced. Elsa relaxed into her sister’s warm touch, even as Anna basked in the relieving cold of Elsa’s skin.

Kristoff reached the pair of them, eyes wide and babbling uselessly as he tried to take in what he had just witnessed. Finally, he managed to collect his thoughts enough to say simply, “You have powers too?”

“I’m sorry,” Anna replied, strangely sheepish. “If I had known, I would have said something, I promise.”

“H-how do you feel?” he asked her, concerned that she might still be gravely ill once the adrenaline of what had just happened wore off.

Anna stepped away from Elsa, flexing her limbs and wiggling her fingers and toes. “I feel fine. Wait, no- better than fine. I feel amazing, actually.”

“‘Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart’,” Elsa murmured to herself. “Anna, you gave up on saving your own life to sacrifice yourself for me. I think that was the act of true love that saved you.”

“Well, it makes sense. I do love you.” Anna smiled, taking Elsa’s hand in her own.

“‘Love will thaw’.” They shared a soft smile, relaxing now that the immediate danger was behind them.

“Um, Anna?” Kristoff spoke shakily. “I think we’ve been going about this the wrong way. Everyone thought it was Elsa that had to end the storm, but I think it might be you, feistypants.”

“Me? But I just-” The pair of them were watching her expectantly. “Oh, uh, okay…”

Feeling a little silly, Anna raised her hands. Half expecting it not to work, she closed her eyes, spreading her fingers, and tried to summon the same burning warmth she’d felt before.

Kristoff and Elsa watched in rapt amazement as the ice at Anna’s feet started to melt. The thawing seemed to accelerate and expand, moving far beyond the young princess and out across the fjord.

As he watched, Kristoff couldn’t help but feel warmth within himself as well. When they’d first met, he’d misunderstood her as a spoiled, naive brat, but he’d swiftly come to know that she was fiercely loyal, deeply insecure, and had a heart of pure gold. As he’d walked away from the palace, his entire body had ached from the sheer agony of knowing that he would never see her again.

But he had seen her again. He’d come running to meet her, even as she hurried to him, as they both realised the truth: they were in love. Powerful, fearsome, and true, _they were in love_.

And now, Kristoff was watching the woman he loved, a woman who was so tormented and utterly unconvinced of her own self-worth, saving the entire kingdom from icy destruction.

 _Gods_ , he thought, _she’s extraordinary_.

Motion beneath her feet made Anna open her eyes, and she gasped as the boat they were stood on bobbed on the now thawed water of the fjord. Behind them, Arendelle’s citizens were cheering her on as the snow melted from the houses and the ice across the streets dissolved.

The sun shone bright above them as only the snow at the top of the distant mountains remained. For the first time in her life, Anna felt strong, powerful, and capable of anything.

Still glowing slightly, Anna turned back to Kristoff and Elsa, wrapping them both in an exuberant bear hug. “We did it!” she cried excitedly.

“ _You_ did it.” Elsa’s voice was muffled in Anna’s hair. “You have always held far more power than anybody ever realised.”

Kristoff allowed the sisters to share their moment, stepping aside as they both turned to face their kingdom. He wasn’t a royal, he wasn’t magical, he had no place standing at their sides.

As she gazed across the bank of the fjord, Anna felt as though a part of her was missing. Even as she took her sister’s hand in her own, knowing that Arendelle was safe at last, she experienced an emptiness, as though something remained unfinished.

Looking around, Anna’s eyes fell on Kristoff as he maintained a respectful distance. Wordlessly, she held out her free hand, smiling softly as Kristoff hesitantly moved forward and took it. His hands were so much larger than her own, and his grip was firm and steady. Anna tried to channel her powers into her palms, hoping that her companions might feel the warmth of love that she felt for them both.

“Come on,” Anna said proudly, turning back to the kingdom of Arendelle with a smile. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
